


According to the plan

by Maicaly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Tony Stark has a plan. Tony Stark builds a plan. He couldn’t have known both of them could go to shit in an abandoned HYDRA base in Siberia, by the hands of his ex-best friend
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 26





	According to the plan

Tony Stark, for the good or bad, was familiar with a lot of things. He had been betrayed by his friends and family, had found out things he wasn’t supposed to and had been hurt by them. That was why the whole deal with Steve, the accords and even the betrayal of Natasha wasn’t new for him.

He had dealt with it before. His father leaving a legacy of lies behind him. One of his closest friends trying to kill him. The world hating him even when he tried to do his best. Tony Stark wasn’t scared of facing betrayal. He didn’t care of Rogers turned his back on him again, if he decided to lock himself in a cell besides his best mate Bucky or if he got Tony in trouble. He didn’t care about it, because he was familiar with it.

But Tony Stark wasn’t familiar with things not going according to his plan. And that was what was happening. 

Sitting in a small quinjet, with FRIDAY on the wheel, not knowing exactly where he was going, wasn’t his best plan for a Saturday evening. Tony was supposed to be locking up Steve and the rest of the rogue avengers, shaking hands with Ross and complaining about the pain on his back with his favourite person in the world tucked under his chin. Instead, he was chasing a feeling through the middle of the ocean with no back up and a possible threat ahead him. 

That wasn’t even the worse part. The worst was that a small part of his original plan was going alright; he was complaining about something with his favourite person in the world tucked under his chin. Tony wasn’t familiar with that, and he didn’t like it.

“Stop pouting” you said, eyes closed. 

“I’m not pouting”

“Yes you are. I might not see you, but I know you well enough Tony. I can feel you pouting from the other side of the world.” Your breath hit Tony’s neck, where a bruise was forming from being slammed so hard between a pill of cars. He bit back the wince. 

“That’s where you were supposed to be” he groaned, frustrated. “Other side of the world, taking care of those bruises and keeping an eye on the spider kid. Not that I don’t trust him, but maybe Happy wasn’t the best choice. I’ve seen his cardiogram.”

Tony knew it would have been impossible. Actually, he had been lucky. You had found him getting into the quinjet, the suit already loaded in and a guilty look on his face. Years of marriage let you guess what he was doing. And, if you hadn’t noticed by any chance, you would have probably chased him with your own quinjet. Or by water.

“You’re doing the right choice of the year, I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

“Very funny. Though if I have a say in the matter, I think that the thermal suit I built you last month was quite the catch.”

“You almost melted me in a pool of water. That’s not a succeed, Tones” 

“Not my fault that you can’t control the Elsa in you”

You rolled your eyes, icy fingers purposely sneaking into Tony’s shirt and scrapping his neck. If you had wanted you, you could have frozen his heart and have him dead in seconds; but the way that heart beat was the reason of your existence. 

Tony smacked your ass slightly and muttered something about being a brat, but you just laughed. It would be a long way to Siberia, and you were already tired from everything. Even if you weren’t very fond of the accords, you would do it for Tony. He could and would do anything to keep you safe, so you trusted him. In the argument with Ross, in the airport fight and then in the attempt to make things right in Siberia. 

“I love you” you mumbled, nuzzling your nose against his neck. 

It was hot in the quinjet, Tony being mindful of your awful capacity of thermoregulate, A shiver ran through his spine at your touch, and he breathed in.

“Me too, Mrs Stark” he said, the new name rolling off his tongue like candy. “If this goes right, we’re creating another army. Instead of robots and suits, of kids. An army of smart kids that will control the world.”

You blinked surprised, and your head moved forward so fast that you hit Tony square in the chin. He moaned in pain and you apologised. Tony was, for sure, the man. He was a superhero, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy and very, very bad with his feelings. Tony blushed under your gaze. When his body overheated because of shyness, nervousness or anger, there was a curious chemical reaction as your hand touched his skin. Soft vapor started to form on the air, and he always laughed and calmed at that. That time, he only blushed harder.

“Is that your way of asking me to form a family with you?” you inquired.

“No, I’m just talking about the future. As in general future. It can be pretty relative, we could die right now from all we know. So-“

“That’s a shame, I was thinking about asking you about it” you shrugged, watching as he choked on his words. “But it will have to wait, I guess.”

“Or not”

The floor of the quinjet shook under you when Tony threw you on your back, his body on top. You got to squeal in surprise before he claimed his mouth with yours. As always, Tony Stark tasted like bourbon. And home. You winded your arms around his shoulders and pushed him closer.

“Should I take that as an offer to form a family?” you teared away and asked between giggles. Tony’s hair between your fingers was soft.

He smiled down at you, the small dimple you adored showing, and you couldn’t help but poking it softly with the tip of your finger. You chuckled and his heart melted. 

“I hope, if that’s it, that they have your smile”

“And I hope what you’re saying is serious” Tony said, voice thick with emotion. “Because I… I really want this with you.”

The moment was, as half of the beautiful seconds you managed to get with Tony, stolen by Tony’s hand hitting your covered behind. You glared at him as he laughed freely. 

“I swear, you’re the worst” you muttered.

“You love me” he said, before diving again from your lips. 

Next time he smacked your ass, there wasn’t any cloth on it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sex was wonderful. With Tony, it always was. Your favourite part was the cuddles after it, where Tony would finally open up a bit to you and show you how his heart, the real one, beat for you. You were a sucker for those moments. 

But you weren’t really lucky that day. And, as Tony’s plan that had gone to shit, yours were too. Stepping out of the quinjet and watching Steve’s surprised eyes had been the easy part. The hard one had been watching the video of Bucky killing Tony’s parents and your friends fighting your husband to death. 

“Just stop!” you shouted once more, hands hurting from gripping Steve so tightly. You were holding back your powers, knowing that if you used them he would be screwed. “It’s not your fight!”

“He’s going to kill Bucky”

Steve was as powerful as you and, while you held back the itch of freezing him again, he didn’t hold back the shove that threw you to the ground. Your back hit the ground with a painful thud, and you whined in pain. The bruises of the previous fight were reappearing, so were the anger and frustration.

Propping up on your elbow, you saw Steve trying to make a run towards Tony, who was stopping Bucky from leaving. What your husband was doing wasn’t right, and you knew it. He was blinded by pain and sorrow, and Bucky wasn’t the same man who had killed his parents. Yet he was there, alive and trying to escape, and his parents weren’t.  
The ground that Steve was stepping on became ice in seconds, and he fell face first. His nose met the stone with a sickening crush, and soon covered it with thin blood. You winced, sorry for what you had just done but knowing it was necessary. Steve got back up and so did you, arms at your side and more ready than ever.

“Steve, I don’t want to hurt you” you tried once more, eyes glowing blue. It was getting painfully cold in that place. “Step back, let me talk to Tony. Violence is not the way.”

“He has started it!” Steve shouted at you. “I have to stop him, Y/N. You’re too blinded to see what he’s doing.”

“I’m not-“

Your quick reflex, developed after spending so much time in the lab with Tony where pieces of the suit flew all the time, saved your life. You ducked your head down, the shield hitting the wall behind you. It created a small gap on it, and you gasped. It was meant for you head.

Bucky’s body hitting the ground distracted you, and Steve took advantage of your worry for his friend to punch you in the face and leave you in the ground. Tony’s propulsors flew through the small space, following Bucky. He threw the soldier a few meters back again, the mask covering the tears on his face.

Because, even if he was wearing the suit, you knew Tony too well, and he was suffering with all of that. 

He turned to face you but was thrown back by the shield, and that was when you saw red. Tony was Steve’s friend. Tony was the one that had fought Ross in not experimenting on him. And he was the one that had travelled across the ocean, ignoring the law he was trying to protect, to make things right. 

When you discovered your powers years ago, you had discovered along with Bruce that you worked better in the cold. They grew stronger, and could be explosive if you didn’t measure them good. Hence why Tony always made sure to keep the rooms you were in warm enough. 

The sound of punches, screams and blasters was all background while you blocked the winter’s soldier escape, and literally froze his arm to a wall. Bucky tried to fight you, much less aggressive than Steve, and managed to hit you with a heavy brick. The air was stolen from your lungs, but Tony didn’t have time to reach you, as you were back at your feet and launching Bucky across the ground. 

If there was a part of Tony’s original plan left, it went down to hell when Steve managed to push him down, and rose the shield over his head. The mask had fallen long ago, along with part of the armour around his left shoulder. His eyes widened at the determination in what used to be his friend’s eyes. 

For the first time in a while, he closed his eyes, afraid of what was to come. Not of death, but of the lost future he had promised you not even an hour ago. The hit, however, never came, only a sudden cold breeze that made snow fall on his eyelashes. It all felt like one of those nights where he would wake up with you having a nightmare, snow falling on the room. But as he opened his eyes there was no room to calm him down, just his own nightmare waiting for him. 

The seconds dragged on. Time and space stopped, and there was no Captain America in front of him, just a man. A criminal. For all he knew, a murderer.

“Y/N”

Steve was angry. Furious. He wanted the world to see Bucky as he did. The good soul that had been tortured and manipulated for years. He was desperate for Tony and you, his friends, to see that. Steve was willing to drive his shield through Tony’s arc reactor to prove it. 

“Y/N”

Movements, actions, and decisions crossed through Steve’s eyes without any order. He was going to kill Tony. Bucky was stuck to a wall, his arm nearly ripped off because of the ice and his body hanging unconscious. His arm, ready to strike. Then it was cold, really cold, and he thought he moved. A little to the right, maybe. He stuck the final blow anyway, ready to end it all. 

“Y/N!”

Despite the pain, Tony got to his knees and his weak arms pushed Steve to the ground. He wasn’t holding himself very well on his own, anyway; the sight in front of him blurry. Tony crawled while he tried to breath. It did feel as if the shield had hit the arc reactor, breaking it forever. Instead of his light heart, it had hit the real one. And instead of hitting him, it had hit you.

You had been thrown backwards with the force of the shield. The grey sky was greeting you, and there was a strange noise. Almost as if a kitten was crying somewhere. Or as if Tony’s suit was getting started next to you, having difficulties. It took you a while that the sound was you trying to breath. 

“No” Tony was crawling with his elbows, dragging himself. “No! You asshole! Y/N!”

He reached you, and wished he hadn’t. The shield, along with Steve’s full force, had hit you on the throat. There was growing red and purple bruise forming on your throat, and you were wheezing. Tony’s hand cradled your head, trying to get your unfocused eyes to see him. 

As soon as they did, he regretted his decision. You looked at him with such a despair, fear and pain that he sobbed. He broke down in sobs and cries, messing with his words and breaths. His fingers shook against your skin, pushing the hair out of your face. 

“No, no, no…” the suit retracted, showing his bleeding side and bruised body. “Please, no…”

Tony shouted to Friday to call for help. He shouted it more than once, urging the AI to hurry. His mind shut down when the system tried to read him your vitals, too hurt to listen to them. 

On his right side, Steve rose up. It was as if he had woken up from a dream, and just realised what he had down. With shaky legs, he walked towards where Tony was cradling you, repeating you not to be afraid. He could see your eyes falling shut, the panic attack hitting Tony and the world falling on his shoulders.

“Tony, I-“

Steve Rogers didn’t get to say anything, as Tony’s suit blasted him away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“You asked to see me, Mr Stark?”_

_It felt weird, but you were in front of him. One hand in the handle, the other holding a bunch of papers. You had a cocky smirk and a raised brow. You were happy. Before he could answer, you closed the door and hugged the documents in front of you. The suit long gone, a pencil skirt on your lap._

_“Come sit down” his voice didn’t seem his. Had it always been that deep? “Right here”_

_Tony was pointing at the floor, but he didn’t know why. You looked at him with a sceptical look, but crossed the room and sat down in the most ladylike manner you could, since the nylon rights and skirt would not take kindly to sit cross-legged. Not that he hadn’t seen that before, but he knew you weren’t alone._

_Suddenly, a little boy with an adorable, doe-eyed expression appeared from behind him, and broke into a wide, half-toothy baby grin. Tony’s heart ached in love._

_“Mommy!” the boy squealed, and climbed into your lap. “I missed you so much! Working with daddy is soo boring!”_

_You laughed, and Tony smiled. It felt familiar. It felt good. You reached a hand and let the boy grab onto it with both of his tiny hands. He used your arm as support as he stood up on his wobbly baby legs, beaming at you. In an exaggerated motion, he planted a mouth open kiss on your cheek._

The beeping of the monitor woke him up once more, and he actually fell from the chair that time. His body hit the floor with a loud thud, and he groaned in pain. The sling moved and he whined, before putting it back on its place.

The same dream, just different hour. Tony was afraid of falling asleep, because in his dreams everything was much better. And it tempted him into letting go.

“Same dream?” a mechanic voice said, and he looked at you. Your eyes were already on him, sad look on them. 

“Yeah” he shifted, coughing. “Have to say, our kid is going to be damn beautiful. We’re going to have to keep the ladies away”

If you could, you would have laughed. But there was an opening in your throat, with a tube and a ton of meds flowing through. Your fingers shook over the small screen that let you type and say everything you wanted to. FRIDAY would say it for you. Sometimes, it wasn’t enough.

“Hey, don’t worry”

Tony must had sensed your distress, because he was moving to your bed and sitting beside you. He cradled your head, the same way he had done for two weeks, time you had been lying on bed. You offered him a small smile, but your teary eyes betrayed you. 

Slowly, you broke down in sobs. Silent sobs, only the tears escaping your eyes and ugly pouts in your mouth. The temperature of the room decreased, and when Tony leaned down to hug you he shivered. But he didn’t move, only kissed your cheek.

“It’s okay, we’re okay” he assured you. “Just give them a little more time to figure this out”

“I’m scared”

That had been Tony’s most hated words over the past few weeks. He had been scared when you had closed your eyes for the first time. He would have been scared on the ambulance, when they couldn’t find out what was wrong; but he had passed out from the panic attack. After the surgery, the therapy and the time following, Tony had been afraid.   
But you were there too, and in a way he was glad for it. The doctors had said that the damage done to your throat wasn’t too threatening; just a few months of recovery and you would be out of the hospital, chattering Tony’s ear off.

Until then, all he could do was to reassure you.

“Come on, move your beautiful ass” he whispered, already sitting on the small bed.

Tony had a good collection of injuries for himself. Broken arm, fractured collarbone, three cracked ribs, sprained knee and multiple lacerations in his back and chest. A concussion, too. And he had to be monitored 24/7 for a possible heart attack. 

You moved slowly, Tony’s hand keeping a steady grip on the tube on your throat. While you moved, he took notice of your much thinner body. There had been all the time an IV connected to your arm, giving you the nutrients and vitamins your body needed. He made a mental note to yell and shout at the doctors for a while when you were asleep. 

As if nothing had happened, your cold nose touched his neck and your fingers grazed his side. He welcomed the cold touch, because it meant you were alive. 

“I’m gonna get a heater brought here” he started, his arms circling your waist. “Hell, I’ll get Happy just to get this room into the tower. I’ve thinking about making a few modifications. If we want to do this, no sharp ends. Weak and expensive glass. Sorry Y/N, we’ll have to get rid of your mother’s weeding gift. You won’t hear me complaining about it.”

You tried to smile, although it came out as a grimace. Pale fingers tapped on the screen, that was already half frozen from your powers.

“For a person who hasn’t asked me yet, you have a lot of plans”

Tony chuckled at the mechanic voice, still to get used to the mechanic voice instead of yours. Thankfully, it would be for too long. He had plans; plans for your suit, which would be made of vibranium as soon as he was back on the lab. Plans for you, and a already bought room covered in bubble paper, where you would spend a long time. And plans for the little one he was willing to have.

“You don’t forget, hm?” he teased, and you slapped his chest. “Okay, so I guess here it is. Get ready for the second most extravagant petition of your life. I’m not doing again the dropping off a building, once for the proposal was enough”

You knew he was nervous. Tony Stark had been trying all his life to keep the emotions under control. But he didn’t do a good job with you. Before you could assure him that he didn’t have to do so, he talked again.

“Y/N Stark, after me, you’re the second best person- ow! Okay, okay! I’ll get to it!” he laughed, pushing your icy fingers away from his crotch. “I really want to start a family with you. My… my father wasn’t the best, but I want to be. Maybe, maybe I’m not ready for it. Who is ready to have a little monster licking everything on the house? No one. But I want to try with you. If you decide to start another crazy adventure with this excuse of a mechanic.”

Behind all the sarcasm, Tony was just a scared boy. You saw it in the way his right foot kept colliding with the bottom of the bed, how the arc reactor shinned with different patterns, and how his chocolate eyes travelled between your eyes to your nose. As if you would ever say no to anything Tony Stark said. 

With a small nod, you signed up for another plan with him. Odds were against you, as always. There was the possibility of being kidnapped, killed, tortured, hurt, drowned, electrocuted and even cut in a half. 

The majority of Tony Stark’s plans went to shit. But they were worthy if he could share them with someone was amazing and incredible as you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me in Tumblr by @imaginesmai (https://imaginesmai.tumblr.com/) There, I take requests and a bunch of other fics you might like!


End file.
